


Back to You

by marececilys



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sizzy - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marececilys/pseuds/marececilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series/multichaptered sizzy songfics that are currently only to songs by fall out boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Did the Party Go

**Author's Note:**

> These were both prompted to me on my tumblr separately, but after writing them I feel like they kind of work together? So I'm kind of making this a series? Or maybe it'll only be a 2-part thing. Idk. Let me know if you think I should add more. :)
> 
> (tumblr: @heronwaylightstern)

(based on the song by Fall Out Boy)

 

_This is the story of how they met,_  
 _Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes,_  
 _And when she touched him he turned ruby red_  
 _A story that they’ll never forget_  
 _Never forget_  
  
He didn’t remember her.

After all that they had been through, after she had let so much of her walls down and allowed herself to become so vulnerable, thinking maybe for once she could let someone in. No one had ever made her feel that way, had ever made her feel so weak and strong and  _alive_  all at once. And he didn’t remember a thing.

_I know I expect too much_   
_And not enough all at once_   
_You know I only wanted fun_   
_And you got me all fucked up_

She never thought she would fall in love. She’d always believed that love was for fools. She was a heart-breaker, someone who stabbed love in the heart with her high-heeled shoes like it was her job. But it had snuck up on her, unwillingly, using her own tactics against her and blindsiding her with it before she ever saw it coming. And she was drowning in it, in this feeling she never wanted to have. And the man she loved didn’t even remember her name.  
  
 _Oh where did the party go?_


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort-of part 2, based on the song Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

_I’m outside the door, invite me in_  
_So we can go back and play pretend_  
_I’m on deck, yeah, I’m up next_  
_Tonight I’m high as a private jet_

He stood outside her door, heart beating frantically. What was he doing here? He still couldn’t believe she had asked him to come, and he couldn’t believe he had actually showed up. They definitely shouldn’t be doing this. This is one colossal mistake they should not be making, and Simon knew better. He was about to turn right back around and go home when her door swung open and there she stood, with her pink lips and dark ebony hair spilling messily down her shoulder and her charcoal makeup smudged around her eyes. She looked like an angel that had taken revenge on heaven. 

“Simon.” He still wasn’t used to the way she said his name. “You came.”

_You should definitely leave now_ , he told himself. He could feel his control slowly slipping away as she looked at him, her eyes dark and full of desire. He tried to find an excuse to turn away, but no words came out.

“Simon?”

Instead of answering, he grabbed her and pushed her up against the door, kissing her fiercely. Her mouth widened with shock and surprise, but then she was kicking the door shut and pushing him down onto her bed, hungrily kissing him back.

 

_‘Cause I don’t know where you’re going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don’t know where I’m going_  
_But I don’t think I’m coming home_

They clashed, teeth against teeth, body against body, crushing each other to pieces and then building each other back up again with kisses and soft whispers. The darkness streamed in around them, and they welcomed it, counting on the night to keep their secrets and withhold their regrets.  Flashes of memories came flooding back to Simon as he held her, memories of kissing her there, of biting her here, of the way her hair felt as it brushed against his shoulder. He may not remember her, but his body did. They fit together perfectly, colliding like magnets that had been kept apart for too long. 

Yes, this was definitely a mistake. But neither of them were in any hurry to make it end. Let the repercussions come in the morning. Tonight, they were going to be bad.

  
_And I said, I’ll check in tomorrow if I don’t wake up dead_  
 _This is the road to ruin_  
 _And we’re starting at the end_


End file.
